Facade
by ChamomileTeaforMe
Summary: Korra's POV: Episode 7, last scene. MakoxKorra


Korra's point of view in episode 7, the last scene. This scene shot my compassion for Korra to a whole other level. I'm really proud of how Korra handled it all. I hope I didn't make her seem really… Umm… bitchy in this.

* * *

The aircraft was completely silent. Though it was not awkward or tense. After all the events that happened today, you could say it was much needed silence. I guess we're all still processing the fact that Mr. Soto was part of the equalist movement, some more than others. Asami was taking this hard, really hard. She was clinging onto a pole and looking helplessly out the window, obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown.

In all honesty, I never liked her. Not just cause she has Mako, but she's, as much as I don't want to admit it, gorgeous and a total badass. What guy wouldn't like her? Plus she's filthy rich! But what she did today gave me a whole different perspective on her. I give her props for doing the right thing by going against her father. That takes some serious balls. But there's still this feeling that's telling me she's part of it as much as her father. What if the whole thing was planned? What if once Soto found out we were catching onto him, he sacrificed himself to allow Asami take his place. She'd be least expected to be a part of the movement. No one would believe she was in it, especially Mako.

_"You are so jealous, Korra." A voice in my mind whispered teasingly._

What the… No I am not! I am going by my instincts, I am the avatar! I can't be wrong! I wasn't wrong the first time.

_"What makes you so sure? Doesn't it frustrate you, anger you, __**enrage **__you that she has your beloved Mako wrapped around her pretty little rich finger?"_

N-No! I don't mind at all! He can be with whoever he wants to be with. I'm just getting a bad vibe from Asami, that's all…

_"Hah, whatever you say…" A smirk was practically visible._

I growl in annoyance. I was about to throw a retort right back when Mako comes over.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he said sincerely, "but Asami's dad being an equalist is not easy to believe." I really wanted to say 'HA! I TOLD YOU SO!' I really wanted to rub it in his pretty boy face, but it really wasn't the time for it.

"I know… I'm sorry this whole thing happened." I say out of honesty. Then I realized how much I actually impacted the day. If I hadn't have eavesdropped on Mr. Soto, then this whole mess wouldn't have happened. But it really was for the best. The equalists need to be stopped. I will not let anyone get hurt while I'm still alive.

"So does your offer to live at the air temple still stand?..." He asked almost attentively. He looked at me with those golden eyes of his. A typical eye color for a person of the fire nation, or a descendent of one. Still, I found them enticing. You'll find Mako brooding and being particularly stoic on a daily basis, but his eyes always portrayed warmth and care, especially when he was around his family and friends. Despite our constant arguing and nagging towards each other, I can't help but fall harder for him. He's the only one that could break my hard façade. I'm naturally lighthearted and try to evade stress as much as possible, but he brings me the most unintentional stress. It's most likely the only stress I'd ever allow in my life.

"Of course it does," I'll probably regret this later, "and Asami is welcome too." I don't think I can keep my sanity with Asami living in the same building as me 24/7, but if it makes Mako happy then I'm willing to give it a shot.  
"Thank you so much." He says, his amber eyes lighting up with joy.

"After everything she's been through, she needs you Mako." I say truthfully. We look over to see his distressful heiress in all her misery. He gives me a quick, but meaningful, smile and goes over to take his troubled girlfriend in his arms.

It's my duty to do the right thing. It's my duty to ensure everyone's safety and happiness. It's my duty to put aside my own personal feelings and desires and put others' before. But this just makes me want to say 'fuck it' and selfishly take Mako for myself. I look out to Republic city and attempt to get my shit together.


End file.
